buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Card Buddyfight Wiki:Policy and Rules/doc
As this is a site where it is reasonable that many kids visit on a regular basis, note that any comment or edit you make on here can, and likely will, be seen by children. As such, we must enforce various rules a lot of wikis do not have to along with having to enforce certain rules more harshly. We do hope you understand. Please do not curse! Number 1 rule here (and in life): Don’t be a jerk. Also, just because it isn’t explicitly forbidden here, doesn’t mean it’s okay to do it. We are free to punish anyone who makes this site a worse place. Enforcement Anyone caught breaking the following rules will receive a warning, unless it is an extremely blatant act of disregarding said rules. We will ban anyone that does such a thing. We will also ban anyone we know knows better than to have done the act, whether it be that they had warnings issued against them or that they have done similar act on other sites. We are a forgiving bunch, but we are not fools. Ignorance of these rules is no excuse for breaking them. These rules are subject to change at any time, but we aren’t in the business of making up rules just to mess with people, so do not worry. Age While anyone may visit and look at this site, you must be at least 13 (16 if in the EU) to make an account. This is because it is illegal for a company to acquire the personal info of anyone under the ages stated and wikia, for various reasons, has the IP address of anyone with a wiki account. To enforce this policy, anyone who says they are under the ages stated will be banned. Do not even joke about it. Hostile Language Various people from various cultures and walks of life visit this site. Please use respectful language in regards to any cultures or ethnicities. We do not tolerate any kind of racism, sexism, ageism, or any other kind of hateful -isms. We also do not tolerate any kind of homophobia, biphobia, transphobia, or any other kind of hateful phobias. Any “ironic” statements will be taken at face value. No “it was just a joke” excuses, either. Such comments will be deleted and appropriate punishments will be doled out. DO NOT TYPE IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS. It comes off as hostile. No excuses. Accounts One account per person. One person per account. Period. Do not even joke that you are violating this rule in any way. A violation of this is very serious and thus even joking will result in a ban. If you forgot your password, there are ways to recover it. If you share a device with another person and they wish to contribute to this community, they must get their own account. Note that when we ban, it also bans any other accounts on the same device. Make sure all who use the shared device are trustworthy enough to avoid a ban. Anything done with your account is on you. Keep your account safe. If your bratty little brother hijacks your account to troll us, we will ban the account and it will be on you. Keep it secure and out of the hands of untrustworthy individuals. New Users If you are new, please understand that not all will trust you right away. You are a stranger to them, after all. We promise to be nice to you and help you with anything you need help with. We will be lenient to you if you break any rules in a non-serious manner. We all make mistakes. Even the people who run this place are guilty of such things. To anyone who isn’t new: be nice to newbies and above all, be patient with them. Remember what it was like to be new yourself. They may be a new friend! You just never know! Content Moderators Content Moderators are individuals whom we have trusted enough to be allowed certain tools to aid in them editing this wiki. It is our way of saying thanks to these people for helping make the wiki better for all. That said, they have no authority whatsoever and are not above the rules. Of course, only those who have shown respect for the rules are given this privilege to begin with. If you desire to become a content moderator, all you have to do is make several helpful edits and not be a troublemaker. These edits can even be simple ones anyone can make, just as long as they improve the quality of the wiki. We will ask you to be a moderator, you do not need to ask. We assure you that we take notice of anyone who is helpful. Administrators Administrators (or “admins”) are the figures of authority on this wiki (the “we” used on this page refers to this group). We make the rules and enforce them. We also create and maintain the site and community. Feel free to ask us any questions you have. Same with any suggestions! Ask any of us and we promise to aid you within a timely manner! If anyone is making trouble on the wiki, contact an admin immediately! The Admins of this Wiki are Zoroark555, Maddog98, RaijinSenshi19, RyuuseiR3 and FutureKnightX. Admins are NOT above the rules of the site. Please inform the other admins if any admins are disregarding the rules or generally making trouble. We have our own Discord server where we discuss the things we do (or will do) on this site. Most admins are thus aware of what another one is doing as a result. We admins are not perfect and we each have our own ways of doing the job along with how we believe the site should be. Please understand this as we are bound to make mistakes and disagree with one another. We do respect one another to talk out any disagreements. No matter what, we all desire this site to thrive and be welcoming to all, however. Unlike moderators, we try and keep admins to a minimum. If you desire to be an admin, you must demonstrate that you have something that this site needs and would not be able to have if you were not an admin. We will ask you to be one after we discuss it amongst ourselves if we find you to be worthy of the role. DO NOT ASK. Necroing The act of replying to a thread that had ended long ago (for this wiki, 2 or more weeks ago) is called “necroing”. This is not a serious offense and it is by and far the most common one made, especially by new people (though experienced users can accidentally do it at times, as well). We just discourage the act as it can be chaotic if we do not do so. Anyone may go and issue a polite warning to anyone caught necroing on their message wall. The warning does not need to be responded to, but it does need to be heeded. Ignoring the warning is a far less common offense and also much more serious. Please don’t do it. Also, please do not respond to the necro comment. The following is NOT a necro: Anyone from the thread before it died revives it (within reason) and/or answering a question in which the answer is still relevant (please check if it has been answered elsewhere first, though). Sources We do not like false info. Anyone caught knowingly posting false info will receive an appropriate punishment. When possible, please post the source of an edit (such as a new card or character) in the “edit description” box before finishing. An image of the info itself (like a card) may be treated as the source. Do not remove watermarks off images! They are there for a reason! If you wish to use an image that doesn’t have one, then look for one! Buy/Sell/Trade Keep any comments regarding buying, selling or trading to the Trade Center. We are not liable for any scams done on this site, but if one has been done, please inform us and provide proof. We will ban anyone who scams, but we cannot offer refunds. Trust people at your own risk. Personal Info We encourage all to not post comments with personal info on the wiki. This includes, but is not limited to: real names, e-mail address, street addresses, and phone numbers. If you desire to share your personal info with anyone on the wiki, please delete the comment once the individual has the info. TRUST PEOPLE WITH THIS INFO AT YOUR OWN RISK. If you desire to share your personal info with anyone who sees it, post it on the main page of your user info. We will not touch it there. But please do not do this if you are under 18. DO NOT SOLICIT ANY PERSONAL INFO OF ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! ANYONE WHO DOES SO WILL BE BANNED! Spamming Please do not post the same comment on multiple pages. We assure you that plenty of people saw your first comment. It clogs up the Recent Activity page (which is also where people likely saw your comment to begin with). Also, please do not post multiple images of off-topic/fan stuff at once. It clogs up the Recent Images page. Do not use 5 images when 1 will do just fine. When replying, use the reply button. One comment thread for one conversation. It can be hard to keep track otherwise. No excuses. Arguments Arguments are inevitable when people talk. It’s a fact of life. Please be civil. Attack ideas, not people. People may have different tastes than you. Please respect that. Any hostility, regardless of the content, will be dealt with appropriately. Off-topic/Fan Stuff Feel free to talk about another franchise on a blog or a message wall. Keep it out of the comments unless it’s a relevant comment to continue a thread (basically don’t start a thread with it). Feel free to start comment threads by referencing another franchise (such as “Card Burn is like Voltron”) on the relevant page. Remember that this is the Buddyfight Wiki, after all. Do not reference anything whose rating is equal to or higher than stuff like TV-MA, R, Mature, or equivalent in your country. This is a site frequented by children. We do not care if your little cousin knows of it. We have to enforce the rules in a certain way. Do not post your fanfic here. Feel free to advertise it and link to it on a blog (make sure the link is to a site that is okay for kids to visit). If you do not know where to post ideas for cards, there is a fanon wiki for such things. If you have an idea that is large, just post it elsewhere. Please do not post any fan art that is not your own creation without properly linking it back to the artist. Anyone caught doing this will be warned by other users and have the image removed unless it is properly linked later. (This is a new policy, so be patient in regards to the enforcement.) Appeals If you feel your punishment was unjust, feel free to talk to any of the admins about it. Community Central is there for this purpose. Do note that whatever admin you appeal to will talk to the admin who gave you your punishment before doing anything. If you do not like the way we do things, feel free to go elsewhere. We are far from the only site like this and we only wish for everyone to feel comfortable here.